Love and Blood Ties
by Linwellin
Summary: What would happen if you were thrown into another world? Well Lucy Heartfilia is about to find that out. Magnolia meets the New World in this story about Magic, Time, Love, and Bloodlines.
1. Chapter 1: The Falling Girl

**A/N:****My 2****nd**** fanfic. I love crossovers, so I thought I do a crossover of One Piece and Fairy Tail. I'm still coming up with ideas for this one, so updates may be slow. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I think I really out did myself on the plot and story for this one. **

**Titl****e:**** Love and Blood Ties.**

**Summary:****What would happen if you were thrown into another world? Well Lucy Heartfilia is about to find that out. Magnolia meets the New World in this story about Magic, Time, Love, and Bloodlines. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. **

**Sabaody Archipelago **

_After the War of the Best, 2 years have passed since then._

_All has been somewhat quiet._

_That is until now._

_On Sabaody Archipelago, an island closes to the Red Line bordering the first half of the Grand Line to the New World._

_In an area called Grove 13, where a bar sits on top of a hill._

_Its name is Shakky's Rip-off Bar owned by Shakuyaku aka Shakky._

_That my friends, is where own tale begins._

**Shakky's bar (2Y3D)**

**Normal POV**

"Do you think they will come?" asked the women behind the bar. She has black short hair and wearing a pick top with a black spider on the front. She was smoking.

"I know they will. I'm the one who called them all here. So they are bound to come to me." Said the man who was sitting at a bar drinking. He had longish white hair, small white bread and wore glasses.

"I can't wait to see Monkey-chan, Rayleigh" the women smiled and look at her friend.

"I can't wait as well, Shakky. I want to see how much he has grown since I left him." Rayleigh said before taking a sip of his drink. Shakky notice that Rayleigh's drink was getting low, so she went to refill it up for him. Not too long after coming back with the refilled cup did the door open.

"So we are the first, huh?" A smirk appeared on the man who was standing in the doorway. The man was pale and muscular with bright red hair that resembles flames. Black circles around his eyes and purple lips. Has a large scar that's start on the left side of his forehead and goes down to his neck. His left arm is mechanical like. A long dark coat drape over his shoulders and wore spotted pants.

"Oh, Hello Kid" Rayleigh said with a soft tone when turning to see the man.

_**Eustass "Caption" Kid Caption of the Kid Pirates Bounty - 470,000,000 beli**_

Kid walked over to one of the corners of the bar and sat down "So, why the Dark King would be calling me, I like to know, huh?" Kid said as he stared at Rayleigh with a look on his face that said "If your answers not good, I'll kill you"

"Now, now Kid. That look is way you don't have many friends" another man said as he walked though the door and straight to a table in the middle of the bar. This man was wearing a long black cloak before taking it off to reveal a yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans with odd marking on the knee and ankles areas. He wore a hat that vaguely resembles a baseball cap, which is white with spots on the rim. The man sits down and puts his feet on the table to lean back somewhat.

Kid turned to stare at the man now sitting down in front of him. "Ho. Look who come in 2nd." Kid said as he chuckled out loud somewhat.

Rayleigh takes a sip of his drink and looks at the new man. "Oh, Trafalgar Law. I see that you could make It." he said then looks back at Shakky. "My drink needs a refill, do you think you can refill it for me" he smiled at her. Shakky takes his cup.

_**Trafalgar Law Caption of the Heart Pirates Bounty – 440,000,000 beli**_

"But of course. Do you guys want something to drink as well?" talking to the two guys.

Kid and Law just stare at each other. The guys didn't hear her. Shakky just smiles and turns to refill Rayleigh's cup.

Rayleigh looks at the two men for a while then laughs slightly, getting the twos intentions. "You guys seem like good friends" Rayleigh just laughs a little more.

"Huh?" Both of them said at the time and then look at each. "Don't copy me" again at the same time. Just then the door swings open to reveal some new people who have not been seen for the last two years. Kid and Law just stare at them as they walk in being noisy at ever.

"NAMI-SWANNNNNNN!" A blond headed man with what appears to be a nosebleed on his face said. He is wearing a black and yellow three piece suit. He has a curly eyebrow while the other one is covered by his hair and a smoke in his mouth.

"SHUT UP" a girl with long orange hair that went to her lower back said. She is wore a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans, and orange high-heeled sandals.

"Sanji you need to be careful. The next time you have a nosebleed, I don't know if I'll have enough blood to give to you." A small animal that looks like a reindeer with a blue nose said next. He wore a blue cap that has rings of dots around the circle over his pink hat, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He also wore a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top and an orange pair of shorts.

"Just let the Love-cook have his nosebleed" a man with green hair smirked as he spoke next. This man has a scar over his left eye. He wore a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his swords are now tucked in, and his black bandanna tied around his left sleeve.

The blond turns to look at the green headed man and says. "HUH! What did you say Shitty Swordsman" the blond arch an eyebrow and smirk right back at him. The green headed turned and start to pull his swords out. "I said Ero-cook" then he starts to fight with the blond.

"Oi, Oi" a man with a long nose and long black hair said. "Stop fighting already, we just got here" He spoke as he walks closer into Shakky's bar. He wore headphones, a pair of rolled up yellow pants with red suspenders and a pair of boots.

Then a women with long black hair that reaches her lower back. She is wearing a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder, sunglass, pink high heeled pumps and a pink backpack. "I hope they don't kill each other." Said then she lets out a small chuckle.

"SUPER!" a shout heard from the next man to speak. Doing a weird pose of his hands together in the air and slightly tilted to the right. He has a buzz cut hair style, two stitch-mark scars on the sides of his torso running down from the neck to his hips. He has look of an almost robotic appearance, wearing a red coconut tree Hawaiian shirt and red Speedos.

"Yohohoho-Yohoho" a skeleton then laughed. He has heart-shaped sunglass, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. The skeleton then walks up to Shakky and bows as gentleman should do. "Hello Shakky-san. May I ask what color are your panties are today?" he said to the women behind the bar.

"Don't ask her that" the orange haired women said then kick her skeleton nakama in the head.

"They are black" Shakky look down then back up at the skeleton laying down.

"Don't him that Shakky" the orange haired women as she sat down at the bar next to Rayleigh.

Rayleigh smiled and laughed at all the people coming in and having fun. "It's great to see all of you guys again. Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, and Brook. It's been a long time. It's nice to see the Straw Hat Pirates together again." He said to all of them.

_**Black Leg Sanji Bounty – 77,000,000 beli**_

_**Cat Burglar Nami Bounty – 16,000,000 beli**_

_**Cotton Candy Lover Tony Tony Chopper Bounty – 50 beli**_

_**Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro Bounty – 120,000,000 beli**_

_**King of Snipers Sogeking (aka Usopp) Bounty – 30,000,000 beli**_

_**Devil Child Nico Robin Bounty – 80,000,000 beli**_

_**Cyborg Franky Bounty – 44,000,000 beli**_

_**Humming"Just Dead" Brook Bounty 33,000,000 beli**_

"It's nice to see you as well Rayleigh-san" Usopp said sitting down at around table in a corner. As he sat down the other started to sit down as well nearby.

Nami then spoke up and turned to Rayleigh. "So why did you call us hear. We we're waiting for Luffy to come to the ship." Nami then just notice for the first from walking into the bar the other people beside her crew inside. "And why are those two here?" She said as she glances over her shoulder. When she said that, the rest of her crew lifted their heads as if just noticing them as well.

"Well, well. What do we have hear" Kid spoke before Rayleigh could talk. "I and everyone else thought you guys we're dead. But here you are, noisy and annoying as ever." Kid said and smirk at them.

"Yes I have to say, I thought you guys died two years ago." Law spoke after Kid finished speaking.

The Straw Hats crew just stared at them. Nami was the one to break the silence "Well things happened, right guys?" she asked her friends.

They laughed and just said "Yeah."

"…" Kid twitched at them laughing, knowing that if he ask more they wouldn't answer him and that made say "…tsk, whatever" Then he glared over at Rayleigh. "So you are going to tell us why we are here or not? Cause if you wasted my time, I'll kill you" Law just sat there smiled at the people around him just listening.

"Yeah he's right. So why did you call us here? I mean Luffy still has a week until he comes." Nami said looking at Rayleigh waiting for him to answer.

"Alright, alright. Slow down. One question at a time guys." Rayleigh said holding a hand up. He then takes a sip of his drink and slowly begins to answer their questions. "Alright let see. I didn't want to walk to you guys, so I called you instead, for some good news ha-ha." Hs said to Nami and continued

before anyone else could speak. "As to why they are here, I guess I thought they would like to see Luffy after so long. I invited the other Supernova's but they couldn't make it, so only Kid and Law are here. Alright, done" Rayleigh said and finished his drink.

The other people in the bar just stare at him. "Huh? So because you we're lazy you called us here. And you thought they would like to see Luffy." Nami had an angry mark on her forehead.

Kid then stands up and says "So you wasted my time, because you thought I want to see that idiot?" "Caption…." Said the man standing next to kid, his name is Killer.

Law just sat there with Bepo and two others from his crew, not saying anything.

The Straw Hats crew just sighed and Usopp spoke next ignoring Kid. "What is the news about Luffy Rayleigh-san" Usopp getting up and going over to next to Rayleigh at the bar.

Rayleigh turned to look at Usopp and begun to speak. "Well Luffy…." But before he could finish the door open up revealing a man wearing a straw hat, an open long sleeved red cardigan showing the scar on his chest with a yellow sash around his waist on a pair of blue shorts and wore flip-flops.

"HEY! Everyone I'm back." The man had a big goofy smile on his face.

"LUFFY!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper tackled Luffy to the ground and hug him, while the others just cheered a loud.

_**Monkey D. Luffy Caption of the Straw Hats Pirates Bounty - 400,000,000 beli**_

"Shishishishishi" Luffy laughed as he stretched his arms to hug all of his nakama. Now everyone was pulled in together, laughing and crying. Kid and Law just stared at them being noisy. "So you we're alive after the War of the Best" Kid spoke in a low whisper to him and grinned. Law just looked at them; he already knew Luffy was alive because he helped him after the war.

After everything quieted down, Luffy jump to the refrigerator saying "I'm hungry." Shakky looked at him and said "Have as much as you like Monkey-chan." She smiled at Luffy sweetly. "Hmm" Luffy replied.

"Always hungry, aren't we." Law stated.

"Hahahaha, well I guess the news is out. I was going to say that Luffy got here earlier. But no need for that anymore."

Nami just nodded. Luffy had stuffed his face and then turned to see Kid and Law. "Hrellow" he spoke with food falling out and one hand in the air waving.

Kid stood up and was about to walk out. "I'm not wasting my time with this noise. I'm leaving. Let's go Killer." "Yes, caption." Killer spoke.

"Huh, really?" Luffy said with his mouth clean of food. "Why not stay and talk? We can talk about the two years that we missed."

Kid stopped then looked at Luffy and stared with a _"what did you say" _face. "Ah that's a good idea Luffy" Rayleigh said. In the background you can hear some of Luffy's crew member's laugh. "Luffy had a good idea. Hahahaha." Nami said. Luffy just continued to eat more food.

"I'll stay and talk." Law grinned. "Can I get a drink, Miss?" he said looking at Shakky. "Coming right up" She replied back to him, getting a drink ready.

"…tsk…" Kid went back to sit down. "I'll stay but if your guy's idiotic ways starts to rub off on me, I'll kill you." He glared at them.

**After 1 hour **

For the last hour, they talk about many things. Marines and pirates were the topic most talked about.

"Alright, times up. I'm going to leave now." Kid said and walked to the door. But as he was just about to open the door, the building started to shake. "W-what's happening?" Kid spoke.

"Don't know." A lot of them said trying not to fall down. Then the building started to shake fast and they feared the building would collapse until they saw the ceiling.

"What's that?" Usopp and Nami said at the same time.

On the ceiling was a circle glow in the shape of a circle. It start to glow bright ever sec until Robin said something. "I think I see a person."

Everyone looked closer. And just like that something fell out of the light and crash landed somewhere. The light disappeared after that. Everyone was coughing cause of the smoke from the crash.

"Ow" Law said. But no one could see him. "Caption" Bepo said coughing a bit.

Slowly the smoke started to disappear and revealed Law lying on the ground, rubbing his head. Bepo and the other two went closer to their caption ask things like "Are you alright?" or "Caption, what happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Law said as he tried to stand up but couldn't. After the rest of the smoke was gone, he looked down to see a person lying on him.

"What?" Law spoke looking at the person.

"What just happened?" Kid said next walking back to his seat.

Luffy was the next to speak. "Hey. Look." He pointed to the person on top of Law. Everyone looked down to see.

Luffy then said. "It's a girl."

_**Luffy and his crew are together again.**_

_**Kid and Law finally know that the Straw Hats never died**_

_**And a mysterious girl fells out of a light from the ceiling**_

_**What well happened now?**_

**A/N: Alright. OMG! That was super looooooooonnnnnnnggggggg. Ok, so this fanfic is a crossover of One Piece and Fairy Tail. The first chapter is what happened one the One Piece side. The 2****nd**** chapter well be Lucy having a flashback dream. **

**Oh and just so you guys know, the paring for this story is Law and Lucy XD GREAT!**

**I hope to read some great review from you guys. Give advice if you think anything is wrong, or you have a idea that would be great in the story. **

**Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Dream

**-xXx-**

**A/N: In responds to a review - I wanted the first 2 chapters to be about the individual's anime themselves. Then they will come together after that. **

**As for Rayleigh calling them...hehe...that's an s-e-c-r-e-t :) **

**~Alright then, let's get on to the next chapter my friends.**

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. –Cries-**

_Last time on Love and Blood Ties…._

_Slowly the smoke started to disappear and revealed Law lying on the ground, rubbing his head. Bepo and the other two went closer to their caption ask things like "Are you alright?" or "Caption, what happened?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Law said as he tried to stand up but couldn't. After the rest of the smoke was gone, he looked down to see a person lying on him._

_"What?" Law spoke looking at the person._

_"What just happened?" Kid said next walking back to his seat._

_Luffy was the next to speak. "Hey. Look." He pointed to the person on top of Law. Everyone looked down to see._

_Luffy then said. "It's a girl."_

**Now…..**

Everyone had their eyes on the girl laying unconscious on Law's lap. Eyes that showed interest in the girl, eyes that showed what just happened and eyes that showed is she friend or foe. Just standing around, some looked at the girl to the ceiling then back to her. The bright circle on the ceiling disappeared, leaving them to think what it was and where she came from.

With a look of 'what-the-hell-happened' Law looked at the girl.

Blond hair that reach to her middle back, her clothes were torn a bit like she just had a fight, some cuts and bruised here and there on her body. That was all Law saw before the girl started to twitch a bit.

While everyone was looking at the girl, Rayleigh just smiled at the girl '_So, she has come. I guess I was right to believe in Layla.' _He thought.

Unknown to then the unconscious girl is reliving something the happened to her just before coming here.

_**Flashback dream**_

_Just like every other day, the noises, the cheering, the drinking and the people running around because of a great victory. _

_Yes, Fairy Tail has just won the Grand Magic Game. _

_It has only been three days since then and the members of Fairy Tail are still parting. Some have drunk themselves until they passed out, while some of the others are taking jobs from the board. _

_And one team just can't wait to get a job and begin working together again. _

_At the jobs board stands a girl with chocolate brown eyes, blond hair in pigtails, a blue-white strapless top with a small jacket with gold outlines, blue skirt with blue high sock above her knees. On her waist is a belt that holds some Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. On the back of her right hand is a pink symbol. _

_**Fairy Tail's very own Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. **_

"_I can't seem to find a good job to pick" she said looking over the papers hanging up. She continues to look for a while, until something flew right into her face. Shocked at what just happened, Lucy takes the paper off her face and look it over. Once again shock took her face but for different reasons. _

_Continuing to look at the paper Lucy failed to notice the appearance of her best friends, her team._

"_Hey Luce!" a man called for her. _

_Turning to face the voice, Lucy sees them coming up to her, she sees them waving and smiling at her. Lucy starts to walk to these people, returning the same smile. _

"_Hey guys, where were you earlier I was looking for a job and didn't see you guys." Lucy asked coming to a stop in front of three people._

_His hair the color of pink in the style of spikes, and onyx colored eyes. He wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scale like scarf around it and his right arm is exposed. He also wears a wristband on his right wrist, a waistcoat with white trimmings, gray-white knee-length trousers, and open-toed sandals. The biggest grin people will see upon his face, showing his dragon like teeth. _

_**Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. **_

"_Hot head, here slowed us down" a voice coming from a man with black hair and nothing but his boxers on._

"_Ice Pervert" Natsu called him, stepping up to his face._

"…_huh? What was that Flame Brain?" The man looked at Natsu and then heard someone say "Gray your clothes." Glancing down and he realized he was in his underwear again. "Aye!" and went to starting redressing himself. _

_Once dress, he had on blue color pants, black boots. No shirt and a necklace that was in the shape of a sword. He has spiky black-colored hair and dark blue eyes that stared at Natsu in front of him with an angry look. _

_**Fairy Tail's Ice Mage, Gray Fullbuster. **_

_Back and forth they called each other names, continuing to stare at each other as things started to heat up between them. Just before things got too bad, someone intervened, putting a hand on their chest and pushing them back. _

_This person stared at them hard and said "Fighting?" Both males were arm and arm in seconds looking afraid. _

"_What? Of course not, right Natsu?" Gray asked him. _

"_Hai!" Natsu stuttered a bit._

"_Good." Said person turned and face Lucy, who was just standing by and watching them. "Good afternoon Lucy. Did you found a job?" _

_Lucy turned her face to look at the person. She had long scarlet red hair and brown eyes. She wears a custom-made armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. _

_**Fairy Tail's "Titania" Erza Scarlet. **_

_Lucy nodded at Erza "I found one. Well more like it found me" Lucy said in a confused toned. She grabbed the paper and held it out for them to see. _

_They gathered around and looked closely, the paper said "__Job: Slay a Sea Monster that plagues our town. Reward: 4,000,000 jewel__" _

_Erza, Natsu and Gray had shock looks on their faces. "That's the same look I had you I saw it too. I was just looking at the board and then out of nowhere this paper landed on my face, like Bam!" she chuckled a bit. _

"_Well that's weird, but man 4,000,000 jewels. Why heck is so high? It sounds like an S-class job." Gray said taking the paper and studying it more. _

"_Let's Do It" Natsu happily grinned, while pumping his hands in the air. _

"_Hand me the paper, Gray." Erza said. He handed her it. Erza looked it over. "Let's talk to the master about it" she began walking to the Masters office with everyone following behind her. _

_A short while later they made it to his door. Knock, knock. "Come in" they heard the master voice. _

_Upon entering they saw their Master with someone they haven't thought they see. A blue cat, whit a white tummy and a green guild mark on its back. The animal stands up from where it was sitting next to the master and sprouts white wings and flew towards Natsu._

"_Natsu" the blue cat happily said._

"_Happy. Where were you early?" Natsu said as the cat named Happy landed on his head. _

"_Master called me for a small errand." Happy said with a smile. _

_Natsu looked at the master and just stared of a while then looked up at happy "What was it?"_

"_It was nothing you need to concern yourself with for now." The Master answers his questions. He then stood up on top of his desk. The master was short and old. Wears orange and blue clothes like a jester and holds a brown staff. "Now, why are you here?" he ask in a sweet voice and a grin that show he was hiding a secret. _

"_This." Erza handed him the paper slowly. Everyone else then sat down and waited for the master to look over the paper. Unknown to them, the master was smiling behind the paper. 'Finally, it's time. Layla, help guide her to the light.' He thought. _

"_And?" He said out loud to them. Erza like at him and was about to speak but Lucy beat her to it._

"_This job seems more like to be an S-class. Why was it down on the first floor then?" she asked with a confused looked. _

"_Ah, I see. I understood" He smiled at her, but this smile made Lucy feel like something big was going too happened. Master looked once more at the paper then back to the team. _

"_This job is not S-class." He said looking at Lucy only this time. "I think this will be a great job for you guys to take. So take it and good luck." He smiled a bright smile and then walked out of his office, knowing they would follow behind. He walked until he was at the bar, he jumped up and sat down on the bar itself. "Ah. Mira, a beer if you would please?" He asked a beautiful white head women behind the bar._

"_Coming right up, Master." The bar maiden known as Mirajane said in a sweet voice and sweet smile on her face._

"_Now then, will you be taking this job?" He asked the Team Natsu that sat around him. _

_The team looked at each other and nodded their heads to something. Erza stepped up and nodded again._

"_Yes, we'll take the job." Erza grabbed the paper that the Master handed back to her. Just then Mirajane walked back up and heard. Handing the beer to the Master, she looks at Erza and the rest of them. "Good Luck guys and come back self." She smiled so sweet, loving, and waving at them. _

_Team Natsu looked at them and then to each other. "We'll be back soon." They said to together, waving good bye as they walked out the door. _

'_Layla, my old friend, I hope you are watching over her. Soon Lucy will be following the path that leads her to her fate.' Master thought with one more glance at Lucy. _

_**One day later**_

_After some rest and packing some stuff they may need, they all wait at the station for the train to come. They would be taking the train to Hargeon town then a boat to the island where the town resides on. _

"_Are you sure we should take this job?" Lucy asked a little worry. She had this bad feeling in her heart the something bad was going to happen but she didn't know why. _

_Erza stood up and watched as the train started to come into view. "Master said it was alright to take the job, and I believe in Master." She said without looking at her. _

_Lucy sighed. "Alright then." She stood up as the train come to a stop before them. "I'm ready when you guys are." She smiled at them. _

"_Yeah, let's go and get this job done." Gray said standing up and grabbing his stuff, getting on the train. Erza soon followed him, pulling along Natsu who didn't want to ride the train. _

_Lucy was the last to get on the train. She looked back at the town and the feeling in her heart had her feeling like this was the last time she see her beloved town and guild hall. Taking one last good look and holding it to her heart, she turned and followed her team to the seats. _

_The train ride was fast and quiet. They were soon at the dock's trying to find a ship or boat they could use. Founding a boat was quite easy because the people feared the sea monster, so they refused to go out. The boat was about large enough to hold all on them and some more people too, if needed. Packed everything on the boat and tried to ask around for info but at no lass, no one would talk about it. So they had no choice but to leave with no knowledge of the sea monster. _

_Sailing for about an hour, they soon saw the small image of an island about 30 minutes away. Right then, the clouds turned dark and the water started to clash into their boat hard._

"_What's going on?" Gray asked holding on to the railing of the boat. He looked up all he could see was dark clouds and when he turn to see the island, all he saw was thick fog, no island. "Guys the island is gone. I don't see it anymore." He yelled so they could hear him._

"_Wh-auggh-at? What's –augghhh- going on? –Augghhh- Make i-i-it stop –auggghh-." Natsu spook and then throws up over the edge of the boat. His motion sicknesses making him feel like he was dying. _

"_Look over there. There something in the water." Lucy yelled from the railing she was holding. She notice the something was swimming their way and is was __BIG. __Lucy was holding onto Happy so he didn't fly over the edge. Happy was shaking a bit. "I have a hold of you Happy. It's going to be alright." Lucy said to him to help calm him down. Happy nodded to her and smiled.___

_They all looked to where Lucy pointed; Natsu was having trouble because he was on the other side. Erza narrowed her eyes to try and get a better look at it. "What the hell? That thing….it's…long and big. I've never seen anything that big." She said out loud. _

_Just as Gray was going to say something, Lucy yelled "It's coming out of the water." Just then something shot right out of the water and leaned over their boat. They all shot their heads up to look at it. _

"_It looks like a dragon –auggh-." Natsu said slowly but surely. He was one the side where everyone else was now. _

"_Really?" Gray said then looked at Erza. "Do you think this is the sea monster we're supposed to kill?" 'Cause if it is, then we is going to have to have a hard time.' Gray thought looking at the monster once again. _

"…_I think it is." Erza said getting ready to attack if necessary. Gray, Lucy and a wobbly Natsu followed soon after. _

"_Hey guys! It's doing something." Lucy studied the monster's motives. The bottom half of it body look to be coming out of the water now. What came out looked to be a tail. Going higher and higher, the tail soon stop and no second further, bought it right down over their heads. Lucy was right under it and would get the most damage if it hit her. _

_Lucy looked shocked, she couldn't move or look away. Holding Happy protectively to her chest, she turned her body so her back was facing the monster. She couldn't move, so the least she could do was protect Happy from getting hurt somewhat. That feeling in her heart that told her something bad was going to happened, and damn right now she wish she listened to it. Try harder to get her team to not take the job. Right now she pushes the feeling back because it was too late to do anything. _

"_Lucy, Happy" "Move" Natsu, Erza and Gray yelled, as they tried to rush to them. Faster than they could think possible, the tail landed right next to Lucy and going right through the boat. The boat explored into pieces and everyone was blown quiet far away. Lucy being so close to the attack took a lot of damage and was knock unconscious. The last thing she saw was her friends coming to her. Happy grabbed a hold of Lucy's shirt and held on tight. They were in water going down and one could get to them. _

_**Flashback dream ended**_

_**With Fairy Tail **_

All of a sunned a bright circle appeared in the water below them and when they hit the circle, a pillar of light shot up and into the sky. Her teammates had to cover their eyes or duck under the water to keep from going blind. When the light dimed down and disappeared, they swam as fast as they could to get to Lucy and Happy. When they come to the spot where the light vanished, they looked for them above and below the water for about an hour and an half.

"..Their….gone" Natsu said. He looked around for something. "Hey guys, that thing is gone as well." Natsu looked and looked for the sea monster but it just vanished as well too.

"What just happened? Where are Lucy and Happy" Natsu swam over to Erza and Gray. His motion sicknesses no longer bugged him; his worry for Lucy and Happy was too great that his pushed his sicknesses back.

"Damn it." Gray said feeling like shit.

"We…can't find them…..We need to get Master's help. That pillar of light worries me a lot." Erza said tiring to the swim to the island. "Let's get to the island and ask for a boat." After everything, the dark clouds and the fog disappeared, so now she could see the island again. She was so confused and getting the Master's help was the first thing on her mind. They needed help and they needed it now.

_**Master's secret**_

_**A sea monster not from their world**_

_**Lucy and Happy are gone**_

_**What will happen to them now?**_

**-xXx-**

**A/N: Alright done. Next chapter it finally comes all together. So sorry for the long wait. Life had been busy. But hopefully you wouldn't have to wait long before the next one. **

**Linwellin**


	3. Chapter 3: Shock

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail….maybe if I begged I could own them. –Begs- **

_Last time on Love and Blood Ties_

"_Lucy, Happy" "Move" Natsu, Erza and Gray yelled, as they tried to rush to them. Faster than they could think possible, the tail landed right next to Lucy and going right through the boat. The boat explored into pieces and everyone was blown quiet far away. Lucy being so close to the attack took a lot of damage and was knock unconscious. The last thing she saw was her friend's coming to her. Happy grabbed a hold of Lucy's shirt and held on tight. They were in water going down and one could get to them._

**Now…..**

_**Shakky's Bar**_

Everyone was sitting around looking at her, when said girl just shot right up and screamed loud. Some of them jumped a bit and while others didn't. The girl continued to scream for about two minutes then went quite.

0xXx0

After the scream, the girl, Lucy calmed down a bit then looked around to see where she was but instead she saw people see had never seen before. She tried to remember what happened before here, all she can remember was taking the job, the sea, the attack and then blackness. But now she's in what looks like a building. 'What happened? Where am I?' she thought. Then right in the middle of her thinking she felt something tug her shirt and Lucy looked down to see Happy holding her tight. He was shaking so bad. Lucy immediately started to worry, fear that he might be hurt. She looked once more to the people and then decided she needs to get away so she can check him for wounds and talk to him.

Looking with her eyes she saw no way out, the door was blocked by the all the people surrounding her. So she stood up covering Happy so no one saw him and looked for a corner. When she saw one and that no one was in its way, she ran straight for it and sat down. "Happy." She whispers to him. He didn't answer. "Happy, are you alright?" Lucy voice held worry and fear. She felt him shake his head yes, but was still shaking.

"Are you sure? You're shaking really badly," she said while looking him up and down, to make sure he wasn't lying. She saw nothing, 'But then why is he shaking?' she thought. She felt Happy lift his head a bit; she looked down into his eyes. "Happy?" she said softly.

Happy said nothing for a while and just stated at her, then open his mouth to speak, when another voice cut him off.

"Oi." A rough voice was heard in front of her and she looked just slightly to see who spook to her. She saw a man with red hair and no shirt on. He was starting hard at her. She at first just started at him and was trying to think if she should reply back. Happy hugged her tighter and she made her decided right then, Happy needed to come first. She looks around and thought she should ask it was her best shot.

She looks back at the red hair man "Is there a doctor nearby? My friend is hurt and I don't know why. Can you help me?" she asks kindly.

"Oi, I don't think so girly. Where the hell do you think you get off asking me the shit? Huh? And beside it's only you girly, I don't see anyone else" the red hair man said rudely to her. She just shot him a glare and then stood up, holding her shirt closely.

"Jerk, I don't care what you think right now. I need a doctor now" she replied kind of loudly back to him.

"OH…" he was about to say more when a small voice come up beside her.

"I'm a doctor. I can help you, but what friend are you talking about?" The voice was childlike and see had to look down to see him.

The first thing that came out of her mouth was "A reindeer?" She saw a little reindeer like creature standing on two legs and a blue nose. "Are really a doctor? If so please help me." She kneeled down in front of the little guy.

0xXx0

Chopper could not believe, someone called him a reindeer instead on a raccoon. She was the first to call him what he really was. He was about to do one of his 'that doesn't make happy dances' when she spook again, then he remember his reason for coming over here. She needed a doctor and he was going to help her.

"Yes, I'm a doctor. Trust me. Now where is your friend?" He said in voice to help calm her down.

She nodded her head and smiled slightly to him. "He won't stop shaking. I look for wounds but I found none." While talking she opened her arms a bit for him to see her friend.

When she did Chopper gasped. There in her arm was a blue animal that looked to be a cat. "Miss, what is he?" Chopper asked her. When the question was asked the others started to crowd around her to see what it was. Gasp and awes were heard.

"Is that a cat?" Sanij asked

"Oh cool. And look its blue too." Luffy, Brook, and Franky said kind of together.

"A blue cat, huh? Hmm, that is quite interesting." Law grinned.

"Guys, please. Some space is needed." Chopper told them. He then looks back at the girl. "I need to get a better look at him. Could you tell me your guy's names and help me lay him down?" he asks her kindly.

Once again the girl nodded. "My name is Lucy Heart…."she shook her head. "My name is just Lucy and this little guy here is Happy." She then looks down at Happy and talks to him. "Happy, this guy here is a doctor. He going to look you over, so I need to let you go and lay you down." She then shot her head up and look at him. "I never ask for your name, would you please tell me yours as well?"

"My name is Tony-tony Chopper, Lucy-san but just call me Chopper." He smiled at her. And then walked over to a table and she followed behind him. "Lay Happy-kun here if alright." He told her.

Lucy rub Happy's back softly and told him "Alright Happy I'm going to lay you down but I'll be right by your side, ok?"

Happy nodded a bit but was still shaking. Lucy laid him down carefully and side by his side handing his hand.

Chopper looked over Happy as soon as he was down. Meanwhile, some of the others were just staring and getting more irritated. Who the hell were they and where did they come from?

0xXx0

Lucy stayed by Happy the whole time and while doing that she was looking at the people in the building with them. She saw many weird people here. A skeleton, a man who looked to be half made of metal and a bear wearing an orange suit were the weirdest of them all.

"Oi, who the hell are you guys?" the red haired man yell from where he was sitting on the other side of the room.

"I believe you heard our names when Chopper asks us. Anything else about us, will remain with me until I know Happy is alright, Jerk." She said looking him right in the eyes. Sure she was scared, unknown place, unknown people and from the looks of it these people are strong. However, it was just Happy and her, and with Happy this way, she had to be strong for him and tries not to be scared also.

The red hair man laughed and then stare down at her "I see you got sprit, girly"

Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looks to Chopper. "How is he?" she flashed him a friendly smile to him.

"From what I have checked he has no wounds which is good but the shaking, in my opinion is probably because of shock. " Chopper said as he finished looking our Happy.

"I see that's good to hear. The shock is probably because of the attack and then this place." She whispered the last sentence to herself.

"What attack, Miss Lucy?" A tall tan looking man standing behind her leaned over and asked.

Lucy jerked a bit and turned her head to glare at the man. "Who are you?" she asked in a low tone. She did not like that someone was behind her and heard what she had said.

The tan man stood tall again, then sat in a chair nearby with his legs crossed and answered her.

"My name is Trafalgar Law." He then grinned wickedly.

"Now, Miss Lucy, what attack?" He asked her.

**Happy seems to be in shock**

**Lucy is scared but staying strong**

**And Law heard her talk about an attack.**

**-xXx-**

**A/N: Alright! School is done for now and I can get back to writing fanfic. **

**Linwellin **


End file.
